A charge air intake device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,713 B2, wherein the charge air flaps are not directly mounted on the base body of the device, but rather by means of O-rings mounted on bearing bushings. The O-rings are inserted into semi-circular bearing recesses in the base body, filling in the same with their outer circumference. The O-rings serve to compensate for tolerances, and damper vibrations during the operation of the intake device.